Moe and Joe Tickle Torture Mimirin and Get Grounded
Cast * Eric as Moe * Simon as Joe * Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano * Young Guy as Naruto Uzumaki, Goku and Jet the Hawk * Brian as Torippii Sorano, Inuyasha, Hwoarang, Huang Lee, Forest Law, Mario and Lei Wulong * Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Patty Rabbit, Lantu and Foo * Kidaroo as Sōta Midorihara, Eren and Toni Toponi * Salli as Renge Midorihara, Mayumi Midorihara, Mikasa, Asuka Kazama, and Sakura Shimano * Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara, Fievel Mousekewitz, Marurin Sasaki, Mingle and B.B. Jammies * Emma as Nyakkii Momoyama, Sakurako Koinuma, Ramurin Makiba, Kikko Hayashida and Jazzi * Kimberly as Luna Minami, Niisuke Momoyama, Kento Koshiba, Kurinta Kusano, James Midorihara (AKA DragonBallZComedian2000), Kenji Midorihara, Roobear, Bobby Bear, Hongmao, Monta Kimura and Wave the Swallow * Tween Girl as Laura Koala and Tails * Princess as Tanya Mousekewitz and Azura * Professor as Wario * Diesel as Tiger the Cat * Steven as Floppy Rabbit, Luigi, and Jin Kazama * Kayla as Mimi Rabbit * Joey as Sonic the Hedgehog * Dallas as Storm the Albatross * Kendra as Noodle * Amy as Ka-Chung * Jennifer as Custard Transcript City, USA, October 20, 2015 zoom into Mimirin Midorihara's house in Benessetown, GoAnimate City, USA. It is a very nice and peaceful autumn afternoon. It's 12:20 P.M. All the leaves are falling as they turn color. Halloween is 11 days away. We see Mimirin Midorihara, one of the Shimajirō Shimano's classmates, sleeping peacefully in her bed with her Dumbo plush in her arms. She is having a very good dream about going out on a date with her boyfriend, Shimajirō Shimano. then see Moe and Joe, who are outside scheming to kidnap Mimirin and are completely annoyed Moe: "Man, we cannot believe Mimirin won't let us watch Tom and Jerry and The Wizard of Oz on DVD! How do you feel, Joe?" Joe: " I am completely annoyed like you, Moe. I know what we should do. We will kidnap Mimirin and tickle her feet into buying Tom and Jerry and The Wizard of Oz on DVD." Moe: "Awesome idea! Let's go!" and Joe snuck into Mimirin's house without being spotted and noticed, they quietly went up the stair straight up to the second floor, and they entered Mimirin's room without permission Mimirin Midorihara: "Where are you two taking me?! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" cut to: The GoAnimate World News (Moe and Joe soon reached a park and tied Mimirin up as they layed her down gently onto the grass) Joe: "Can you make a fake VHS opening, like the opening to The Lion King 1986 Real Not Fake by Warner Bros.?" Mimirin Midorihara: "No, I will never make fake VHS openings like you two do!" Moe: "Since you refuse to listen to me and Joe, we will tickle you. Joe take her shoes and socks off." Joe: "Yes, Moe." (Joe took off Mimirin's shoes and socks exposing her soft and silky feet as Moe grabbed out a feather. Mimirin knew that she will have her feet tickled.) Mimirin Midorihara: "What are you two doing?" Moe: "We will tickle torture you!" Mimirin Midorihara: "No! (X21) Please don't tickle torture me!" Joe: "It doesn't matter, prepare for you to laugh until you become completely exhausted!" began to tickle Mimirin's feet with the feather, she doesn't like it at all! Mimirin Midorihara: "Nohohohohohoho! Hahahahahahahaha! St-stop that this instant! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! Stop it! I'm very ticklish!" (19 minutes later) Moe: "Now, can you make 2 Fake VHS openings?!" Mimirin Midorihara: "Never!" Moe: "Okay, you ask for it!" began to tickle Mimirin's toes with the feather and it made her laugh even harder and wiggle her toes! That poor 7 year old Japanese girl rabbit can't take that tickle torture any longer! Moe and Joe will be in serious trouble for this! Mimirin Midorihara: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! (X10) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PL-PLEEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEHEEHEHEHEHEEESE!" Shimajirō Shimano: "Don't worry, Mimirin. We are here to save you, and as for you two, Moe and Joe, you both are in big, big, big, big, big, big, big trouble!!" Shimano and his friends, classmates and allies surrounded Moe and Joe and began pummeling them. This action is completely censored. (5 minutes later) Moe: "Huh?! What happened to us?!" Joe: "Where are we?!" Luna: "I'm Luna Minami, I'm super mad you tickled tortured Mimirin!" Shimajirō: "I'm Shimajirō Shimano, I am extremely mad at you two for abducting my girlfriend, Mimirin and tickled her feet! You both are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for 10 million millenniums! No Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network for you both!" Fievel: "I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail! You both will be forced to watch An American Tails trilogy and Fievel's American Tails on VHS and DVD, and if you both destroy it, you both will become mice like me and the Mousekewitzes!" Tanya: "I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. The only things you both will eat are fruits, vegetables, Chinese food, South Korean food and Japanese food!" Toni: "I'm Toni Toponi from An American Tail. Moe and Joe, fruits, vegetables, Chinese food, South Korean food and Japanese food are the only things you two will have to eat from now on!!" Ramurin Makiba: "I'm Ramurin Makiba! You both will be forced to cook dinner for us properly and if you both make us sick, you both will be grounded even more!" Takeshi Ishida: "I am Takeshi Ishida, and I agree with my wife!" Kikko Hayashida: "I am Kikko Hayashida. I am so furious at you two bad boys for picking on Mimirin Midorihara like that. You both will be forced to play all Call of Duty games until you both win, or else Akio Toriyama and I will beat the total crap out of the two of you bad boys!!" Akio Toriyama: "I'm Akio Toriyama! You both will be forced to watch Disney shows and movies and that is final, you bad boys!" Sakurako Koinuma: "I am Sakurako Koinuma! You both will go to summer school and every summer for the rest of your lives!" Senichi Tanaka: "I'm Senichi Tanaka! You both will go to night school and every night for the rest of your lives!" Marurin Sasaki: "I'm Marurin Sasaki! You both will be doing lots of chores and community service for the rest of the life!" Rei Kobayashi: "I'm Rei Kobayashi! You both will be forced to play all Ghost Recon games until you both win, or else me and Marurin Sasaki will beat you two up!" Nyakkii Momoyama: "I'm Nyakkii Momoyama! You both will go to the premiere of The Good Dinosaur next month and that is final, you two bad boys!" Mitsuo Kawashima: "I'm Mitsuo Kawashima! I agree with my girlfriend!" Kento Koshiba: "I'm Kento Koshiba! We cannot stand you two always not listening to us!" Asako Kageyama: "I'm Asako Kageyama! Me and Kento Koshiba will not tolerate your horrid habits anymore you bad boys!" Kirinta Kusano: "I'm Kirinta Kusano. You both will be forced to play all Mario games until you both win, or else I will shoot fireballs at you two!" Satomi Hiroyuki: "I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. You both will play Luigi's Mansion, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon and all other video games made by Nintendo until you both win, or else I will shoot fireballs at you two!" Huang Lee: "I am Huang Lee from Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. I am very furious at you two for what have you both done! You both will be forced to play all Grand Theft Auto games until you both win, or else I will attack you both with my fathers sword!" Wario: "I am Wario. I heard that you both abducted Mimirin Midorihara and tickled her feet for no reason! You both will be forced to play all Wario games until you both win, or else I will barge at you with my girlfriend Mona!" Tiger: "I'm Tiger the Cat from An American Tail. You both will completely lose your memories captured by Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network." Storm: "I'm Storm." Wave: "I'm Wave." Jet: "And I'm Jet and we're the Babylon Rogues. All of the Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network stuff will be demolished once and for all!" Noodle: "I'm Noodle." Jazzi: "I'm Jazzi." B.B. Jammies: "Me B.B. Jammies." Ka-Chung: "I'm Ka-Chung." Foo: "I'm Foo." Custard: "And I'm Custard and we're the Save-Ums. You both will be stretched for 10 months. You both will be stretched for what have you both done for abducting Shimajirō's girlfriend, Mimirin and tickled her feet for no reason!" and Joe are soon stretched Moe: "No! (X40)" Joe: "No! (X41)" Wario: "There. Now you both have been stretched a bit. You both won't he unstretched for massive punishment." Sakura Shimano: "Now! This is a very strict and painful warning! If you both abduct my 5 year old son, Shimajirō Shimano and his girlfriend his age, Mimirin Midorihara and tickle their feet for no reason, Renge Midorihara and I will break your skulls! It's going to cause severe pain!" Tails: "And if you both dare make any more fake VHS and DVD openings, Goku and the Z Fighters will punch you both in the faces." Sonic: "Yes! That is why you both are banned from Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network! Now it is about time for Mufasa from The Lion King, Eren and Mikasa from Attack On Titan, and Hongmao and Lantu to come over and beat the two of you up! Mufasa, Eren, Mikasa, Hongmao and Lantu, beat them up!!" Eren, Mikasa, Hongmao and Lantu appear as the Scary sound effect plays. Mufasa: "This has got to be the worst thing you both had ever done for tickling Mimirin Midorihara's feet for no reason. That's it, prepare for some bleeding!" Eren: "Prepare for some bleeding!" Mufasa and Eren: "IN THREE, TWO, ONE!" Rotten then appears and hides Mufasa and Eren beating up Moe and Joe Robbie Rotten: "Don't let your kids watch it!" Transcript Part 2: A Foot Massage For Mimirin Midorihara/Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara meet Azura Shimajirō Shimano: "Mimirin, sweetheart. Are you ok?" Mimirin Midorihara: "Yes, I am. Thanks for saving me." Shimajirō Shimano: "Let's take a nice cool bath together and we will feel nice and clean." Mimirin Midorihara: "Sure thing, sweetie." Midorihara and Shimajirō Shimano took a nice warm bath together and they happily washed up. They are all nice and clean now. Mimirin Midorihara and Shimajirō Shimano turned off the water, pulled the plug to let the water go down the drain and got out of the bathtub and dried off with fresh clean towels and they happily put on their new clothes and brushed their teeth and used mouthwash. They relaxed in bed together. It is now 1:00 PM. Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara got up to use the bathroom and they used it and went to the sink to wash their hands with soap and water after using the toilet. Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara went back to bed. Midorihara began to yawn and Shimajirō Shimano noticed her yawning. Shimajirō Shimano: "Mimirin, are you feeling a bit sleepy?" Mimirin Midorihara: "Yes. I am feeling kind of sleepy after Moe and Joe abducted me and tickled my feet for no apparent reason." Shimajirō Shimano: "I know. All of that laughing sure made you tired and sleepy while you were napping." Mimirin Midorihara: "Yeah. Can you massage my feet?" Shimajirō Shimano: "Yes, Mimirin." Shimano felt very sorry for Mimirin Midorihara and began nicely massaging her feet. shadow figure then arrives and opens the door Midorihara gasps as she hid under the blanket ???: Hey, Mimirin Midorihara, don't be scared I won't hurt you. Shimajirō Shimano: Who are you? ???: My name is Azura. Mimirin Midorihara: Azura, where did you come from? Azura: I came from the Lakeside. I always sing my song when I feel like singing at the lake. Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano, and this is my girlfriend Mimirin Midorihara. We live in Challenge Island, Japan. Mimirin Midorihara: Azura are you really gonna hurt us? Azura: No, I just was going to be friends with you both. Now are you going to befriend me? Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara: Yes. Azura: Thank you. then hugs Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara as the iris out effect plays with the sound effect from Super Mario World Trivia *Azura befriends Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara in part 2, so now Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara becomes Azura's allies. Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:2015 videos